fining your past
by swordmasterjarred
Summary: yep sonic found yet anotha brother
1. Default Chapter

Finding Your Past   
Written by:Bolt the Elemental Hedgehog   
Edited (thoroughly!) by Jake Dern   
Legal:Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Sally and related characters (c) Sega,   
Dic,and Archie comics.   
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Chap.1 Edgy   
Jason was sitting at his computer trying to beat Sonic R "Aargh! why can't Knuckles just die?!" Then something flashed on his computer. "What the hell is this ...a virus?!" Then the computer screen went blank. "Ahh, crap!" Then he got sucked in like the guy from Jumanji. He fell and landed in the Icecap Zone on Mobius...   
----------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Sonic and Tails were racing through the Icecap Zone then Tails saw something on the ground covered by snow. "Hey Sonic, stop, come and look at this! "What is it?" asked Sonic "I don't know but it looks like it's....frozen!" diagnosed Tails. "Huh? Okay let's get it back to Knothole. What is it anyway?" asked Sonic again. "I don't know... it looks like a robot but it isn't...." commented Tails. "Come on let's move it!" exclaimed Sonic. (A/N Jason is now a Silver Hedgehog.) Back at Knothole.....   
"So what is it? It looks like a hedgehog but I've never seen a SILVER hedgehog before...." Then the Silver Hedgehog woke up. "Uh, where am I? Who are you? Do I know you?" "I am Sally Acorn." "Nope, I don't know you and I'm not supposed to talk to strangers so I'm just going to leave now-" "No you aren't." interrupted Sally. "Alright, thanks for not letting me turn into a popsicle, but I'm going to leave now." said Silver as he hauled ass out of the hut. "Sonic, go get him." said Sally "Okay be back in a Sonic Second, literally!" Then Sonic dashed out of the hut after Silver with a tranquilizer dart. He took more than a second to catch up though. Silver was really fast, but once Sonic close enough, he threw the dart and hit him right in the back. He yelled and fell to the ground, unconcious. Sonic picked him up and ran back to the tent "What took so long?" asked Tails. "This guy is really fast." "Let's wake him up." Then Sonic went and got the hot sauce and dumped it down Silver's throat "Aaaaaaaaaaahhh!!! Water water"! "Tell us you're name first!" "I-I can't." "Why not?" " 'Cause my throat is on fire!" exclaimed Edge. "Oh! Get him some water!!" yelled Sally to Dr. Quack. Silver greedily gulped it down his gullet. *glug glug glug* "Ahhh, that's better. Okay, now.....my name is Edge..."   
-------------------------------------------------------------------   
"Well... when I was 8, Buttnik captured me, stuck me in the robotocizer but I had a small bomb I had made out of gun powder-" "Where'd you get that?" interrupted Sonic. "Well I had taken some fireworks every year just in case he does come, and it saved me from the robotocizer! I blew it up and ran. He followed with a whole bunch of SWATs. Then the ground just opened up and swallowed me in and I got taken to the human world called Earth. I guess I just got sucked back here after all these years." finished Edge. "What was your original fur color?" asked Sally. "Hmm...red if remember correctly." replied Edge. "Did you have any siblings?" inquired Sally. "Yes, actually. Before Buttnik captured me, my mom told me about my brothers Sonic and Manic and I had a sister too. Her name was Sonia. Do you any of know them?" asked "Yes, I'm Sonic so you must be my little bro."-----------------------------   
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Authors Note: Thank God I finished this! This will be a series. Big thanks to Jake Dern who did a lot of editing (punctuation and stuff). 


	2. part 2

title:finding your past part 2  
  
legal: sonic the hedgehog and all related characters is property of sega and archi comics.  
  
authors foward: hehehe finally i thought up more stuff for Edge hope ya like it=)-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Edge was sleeping in his tent next to sonic's or so sonic thought sonic was thinking about his mother and wondering if he will ever see her again,in the next tent Edge was thinking about his freinds on angel island Gena a fox her bro named corn and his hedgehog freind named clutch he remembered how knucles took him under his wing and he started wearing his hair like knux then remembered from da tour of knothole the pheonix aircraft but he didnt want to steal anything especially on his first day, then he thought maybe tails could help him get to angel island "yeah he should it could be fun" he said out loud then got up and walked over to tails tent as quiet as he could then when he reached tails tent he tapped on it to wake him up " helloo im tryin ta sleep here," "tails its me edge," "what do you want its still night out?" "i need you to help me," "with?," "i need you to take me up to angel island" why dont you take the pheonix?," "because i dont steal" "man ill get in trouble!," dude does my bro talk about his mom?," "well yeah a lot now that i think about it "well dont ya think that my bro would be hapy if we found his mom?," "probaly.... yeah definitly," " so come on lets go besides it could be fun!," "alright but lets leave a note," "definetly pack water and food, i havnt been up there in a while. about a half an hour later they were ready to go "well there it is tails angel island about 200 hundred miles away hang on to your fur couse were about to haul ass!" tails grabbed edge's hand and then Edge took of towards the floating island bout 10 seconds later they were under the island and it took awile for tails brain to catch up to his body cause tails was looking dumbstruck "hello tails wake up man," huh oh right well lets go edge," "right on said edge as he grabbed tails hand while they were going up edge was saying mommy,god please dont let me fall,i hate hights,were a ways up arent we" then they finally made it to the top right near the master emerald alter were they both were seized by a what they thought was a echidna ha mater knuckles was right he said someone was coming up here would ya please let us go"said edge no i shall take you two to knuckles" " oh really i bet ten mobiums i know what your name is," "oh yeah try me" okay Clutch," then "Clutch's mouth dropped to the ground h-h-how do you know my namehe had dropped the military crap now "oh as a kid like say nine years old did you know a kid nmed... lets see edge?," uh yeah" "well your starin at em" and clutches mouth dropped yet again nearly touchin the ground" y-you cant be edge edge's fur was red well i know but a incident with the robotosizer left my fur like this i had blown it up before anything else could happen," "um let me see who is are other freinds just to see if your the real edge" "Gena and corn" y-y-y-you are the real edge uh welcome back and who is your freind?" "Miles prower but everyone calls me tails," well come with me i still have to take you to knux okay thats fine with me" tails whispered in edge's ear are you sure this is a good idea?" yeah clutch is my freind dont worry." bout five minutes later they were in front of the emerald alter in front of knuckles who looked on the verge of opening a can of whoop ass on edge and tails then edge recited a poem he herd from his human freind jared (with ireland accent) "i drink under a table i drink under a rock i drink till i pass out or maybe go into shock i drink under a door step i drink under a stool i drink till i fall into a vomity pool" THEN EVEN SOME HOW some way KNUX STARTED LAUFING "wow i didnt think that would crack knux up dang im the man its ma birtday its ma birtday birtday"------------------------------------------------------------ -----------------------------  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
auhors note yes im on a role part tree will have a lot more action and whoever hates the roll roll roll your boat song your going to love this) roll roll roll your joint twist it at the end take a puff if thats enough and pass it to a freind hey! 


End file.
